


Falso alívio momentâneo

by Chibaku, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibaku/pseuds/Chibaku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Ash sabia que atirar na própria imagem não faria com que as coisas fossem diferentes, entretanto, isso não faria com que ele pensasse que aquilo era um desperdício de munição. Afinal, parecia mais do que justo trocar uma bala por um breve momento de alívio.
Kudos: 2





	Falso alívio momentâneo

Ash estava mais uma vez sentado no parapeito da janela de seu esconderijo, observando o entardecer. Em suas mãos tinha uma arma de modelo clássico, que eram seus favoritos.

Levantou-se e andou, até parar diante do espelho que ficava na frente da cama no pequeno e simples quarto. Encarou o próprio reflexo meio amarelado por causa da luz do sol.

Ash Lynx. Quem era ele afinal?

Um assassino? Prostituto? Líder de gangue? Gênio? Um rostinho bonito? De certo ele era todas essas coisas, mas estava cansado de ter sua vida retomada a isso.

Engatilhou a arma e apontou para a testa de sua imagem refletida. Não gostava de demonstrar que estava quebrado por dentro na frente de outras pessoas, embora ali, sozinho, não precisava ser assim tão forte.

Atirou.

Estilhaços do espelho sujaram o chão e o garoto aplique seus ombros relaxarem um pouco. Se jogou para trás, caindo no colchão, e fechou os olhos, logo repuxando os lábios e formando um pequeno sorriso.

Aquele Ash não estava morto, sabia disso. Ele continuaria sendo um adolescente de 17 anos com um histórico problemático, mas isso não importava tanto.

Agora ele só queria usar um pouco daquele falso alívio momentâneo.


End file.
